The present invention relates to asynchronous messaging, and more specifically, to tags associated with asynchronous messaging.
Though the functions of available mobile telephone devices continue to advance, there are significant numbers of users who utilize mobile telephone devices with limited functions or features. For example, millions of mobile telephone device users use simple mobile telephone devices with voice and texting/short message service (SMS), but with limited alternative communications features.